


Blood

by Hellosunshinemyoldfriend



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend/pseuds/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend
Summary: An English accent can attract the wrong kind of attention in Derry. The dangerous kind of attention.Ft. The Ryan character Deidre Mallon mentioned in S01E05 as Michelle's older brother.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	1. Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop writing late at night, its becoming a habit. 
> 
> Basically I couldn't get the idea of James being beaten up out of my head after I saw a throw away mention of the idea of it somewhere. 
> 
> Ryan is Michelles older brother. 
> 
> ________________________________________________  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

Ryan Mallon sighed tiredly as he trudged down the street. He was headed to his parents’ house to have dinner with his family. Namely his parents, his sister Michelle and his cousin James, who had been living with his parents for nearly a year.

He was looking forward to seeing everyone but it had been a last minute plan. His mother had rang him last night insisting that he come for dinner as he hadn’t been over for weeks.  
It was true enough, though in his defense he had been busy lately. 

Still he found himself looking forward to dinner, it was always entertaining to listen to Michelle and James bicker, and his Ma and Da exchange the latest neighborhood gossip.

It had just began to get dark as Ryan pulled on a jacket and left his flat. It was a nice night, and he didn’t live far so he decided to walk. 

He was just over half way when a scream caught his attention. 

‘What the fuck are you doing? Get off of him!’

Ryan’s blood went cold. He knew that voice. That was his sister.

He ran up the street towards where the scream had come from. Coming to a sudden stop on the corner of a park just a few houses down from the local pub. 

It was still early so there weren’t that many people around yet. Just the small group of girls on the footpath beside the park. 

They were screaming and pulling at something on the ground. Ryan’s blood turned to ice as he realised it was a someone, not a something. 

‘Oi!’ He yelled breaking into a run as he saw one of the local bad boys Sean Morgan, beating up his cousin. 

‘Sean!’ He yelled pulling the man off of James. ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?!’ Ryan cursed in Sean’s face as he shoved him away from James sharply.

Clare, Erin and Orla rushed to kneel beside James on the floor but Michelle lingered just behind Ryan. Her hands clenched tightly in fists as she watched her brother shove Sean’s chest angrily.

‘What are you doing mate?’ Sean shot back, looking at Ryan, with wide, bloodshot eyes. ‘This fucker is English. I heard him talking in his stupid smarmy accent to these here lasses.’

‘I know he’s English.’ Ryan seethed, glancing down as Clare and Orla helped James sit up. ‘It’s no bloody excuse for beating the shit out of him!’ 

Blood was gushing from James’ nose, and his lip was split open, but the biggest concern was when Erin, who had put a hand on the back of James’ head to turn him so he was looking into the glow of the street light so she could get a better look at his bloody nose, pulled her hand away and gasped as it came back covered in bright red blood.

‘Michelle.’ Erin said in a shaky voice. ‘I think you ought to call your Mammy.’ 

James was shockingly pale. Trembling as Orla shucked off her coat at put it around his shoulders. ‘You cold James?’ She questioned in a soft voice. 

He didn’t respond.

Michelle lunged forward suddenly, swinging out at Sean and punching him hard in the mouth. ‘You motherfucker!’ 

Sean stumbled back. ‘Whoa! What the fuck is your problem?’ 

‘Michelle! You’re not helping.’ Ryan snapped pulling her away. ‘Go to the pub and call Ma.’

He turned back to glance at James and the girls on the ground, huddled together. ‘One of you go with her.’ He commanded gently, as his eyes raked over his cousins blood soaked face. 

Clare stood up, muttering something reassuring to James and ushering Michelle away from Sean toward the pub hurriedly. Michelle let Clare drag her away but glanced back at Sean with a murderess glare before disappearing into the pub.

He turned back to Sean barely concealing his rage. ‘I ought to smash your face in.’ He seethed.

‘Mate what is your problem.’ Sean said sounding confused. ‘He’s English. He’s the enemy!’ It was said simply, as though it explained and excused his actions. 

‘Are you fucking serious? ”The enemy?” He’s sixteen years old you prick!’ Ryan shoved him in the chest roughly. ‘I mean Jesus Christ Sean, look at him, he’s wearing a Goddamn school uniform, because he’s still in school. Here in Derry, where he lives.’

Michelle and Clare returned from the pub quickly. ‘Mammy and Daddy are on their way.’ Michelle said as Clare handed Erin a stack of napkins for the bleeding gash on the back of James head, she then crouched down in front of him with a handful of her own napkins, carefully dabbing at the blood still flowing from his nose. 

‘Sorry.’ She whispered apologetically, as James flinched away from her gentle touch. He looked dazed and Ryan worried that he was going into shock, or that he had a concussion, or both. 

Sean noticed the worried expression on Ryan’s face as he looked down at James and sniggered. ‘Aye I don’t know why you’re so worried. All’s I did was knock him about, not my fault the English fecker can’t take a hit.’ He sneered in James’ direction. ‘Bout’ time one of us shed some of their blood isn’t it?’ He laughed.

Ryan saw red. He swung out, his fist landing on the same spot Michelle’s had. Sean rocked backwards, his hands coming up to cup his now bleeding nose.

‘That’s my wee baby cousin!’ Ryan shouted. ‘He’s my blood –‘ 

‘Our blood.’ Michelle interjected. She walked right up to Sean’s face. ‘You ever touch our cousin again, I swear to God I’ll kill you me self.’ Her voice was gruff, low and deadly serious. So much so that it even sent a shiver down Ryan’s spine. 

Sean looked over at Ryan. ‘Aye, you heard her.’ He said. ‘Now fuck off.’ 

Sean hesitated for a moment before turning and hurrying off down the road. 

Once he was out of sight Ryan knelt down on the ground beside James, gently tilting his chin up to get a look at his eyes. Close up they looked even more dazed and Ryan was almost sure that he at least had a concussion. 

He was contemplating just calling an ambulance when his parents’ car pulled up with a screech.

His Ma quickly climbed out and hurried over to where the lot of them were scattered on the ground. 

‘What happened?’ She asked in her calm nurses voice as Clare shuffled out of her way so she could kneel directly in front of James. 

‘It’s my fault, ‘cause I’m English.’ James said softly, his words slurring slightly. ‘I’m sorry.’

His Ma’s eyes flashed in understanding and she glanced up at his Da who was standing behind her looking worried. 

‘Never mind that son, this isn’t your fault.’ He said gently. 

‘Um Mrs Mallon, there is this too.’ Erin said as she held up the pile of blood sodden napkins she had been holding against the back of James head.

Ma lent forwards to get a better look at the gash on the back of James head and tutted. ‘He’s going to have to go to hospital.’ She said looking up at Da. 

Who to his credit nodded calmly. ‘Aye, so it is then.’ He crouched down between Deidre and Ryan, looking at James kindly. ‘Let’s get you up, so we can get that bump seen to aye son?’ He said.

James looked and him and nodded. He still looked very dazed but it was the most alert he’d looked so Ryan took that as a good sign.

His Da wrapped an arm around James’ back and held onto his upper arm, and Ryan went around to James’ other side and did the same. ‘Alright up we go.’ Da said lightly as he and Ryan picked James up from the ground, the two of them taking almost all of his weight as he swayed on his feet.

The girls stood just behind them, huddled together and looking very worried. 

‘Will he be alright?’ Clare asked in a wobbly voice. 

‘Of course he will.’ Ma insisted calmly.

Ryan and his Da practically carried James’ over to the car, carefully sliding him into the backseat, Ma climbing in after them quickly. 

‘Make sure the girls get home alright Ryan.’ She said as Da raced around to the driver seat. ‘And stay at the house with Michelle. I’ll ring you when I get the chance.’ 

‘Course’ Ma.’ He said looking at his bloodied cousin before shutting the car door. 

They watched in silence as the car sped off down the street.

‘He’ll be alright.’ Orla said confidently. 

‘Come on.’ Ryan sighed. ‘I’ll walked you all home.’

‘Can’t we go back to your house with you? So we can be there when your Ma calls with news?’ Clare pleaded.

Ryan sighed, too tired to argue. ‘I guess so. But you’ll have to call your folks and let them know where you are. ‘Come on then.’ He said as he turned and starting walking towards the road that would lead back to his parent house. 

The girls, still all huddled together averted their eyes from the blood stained footpath as they trailed behind him. 

Ryan sighed to himself. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that waiting for news is the worst. The girls are inclined to agree.

The walk back to his parents’ house was a very quiet one. You could practically feel each of their minds racing. The worry was palpable. 

They arrived home and quickly shuffled inside the dark house. Ryan flipped on all the lights downstairs. He felt a shiver go down his spine. The house had never been quiet like this before, it was unsettling. 

He sent them off to wash the blood from their hands. James' blood the sentiment seemed to echo around them as they scrubbed their hands red raw, trying to wash away what had happened. 

Then he had the girls call their parents, each time he ended up having the phone handed to him, the adults wanted to hear what had happened from Ryan as well as their daughters. Wanting reassurance that the girls were okay, and, it warmed Ryan's heart, they all wanted to ask after James. 

After all the phone calls had been made, and they were all sipping at steaming hot mugs of tea, Ryan sat down at the table with them, just one question he needed to ask.

‘What happened out there?’ 

The girls all glanced at each other in silence, the shock at what had happened was still written starkly on their pale faces. 

‘Honestly Ryan,’ Michelle began. ‘I don’t even know.’

‘We were just walking home.’ Clare added faintly. ‘Just talking about our history project.’

‘That…That guy was walking past us. He didn’t say anything, he just heard James talking and he snapped.’ Erin looked up at Ryan with wide eyes. ‘He just snapped, and he jumped on James and started throwing punches.’ 

‘It all happened so fast.’ Clare looked down at her tea miserably. ‘We screamed and then you were there.’ 

‘Aye.’ Orla nodded. ‘Good thing you were too Ryan.’ She sipped at her tea.

Ryan sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He could feel a headache building. 

‘I think he was drunk.’ Michelle said. ‘Not that it’s an excuse at all, fecking prick. But he reeked of booze.’ 

‘Yeah I smelt it too.’ Ryan sighed. 

‘Do you think James’ will be okay?’ Clare asked in almost a whisper, as though she were afraid of the answer.

Ryan hesitated for just a moment but it was enough to draw all their attention to him.

‘Of course he will.’ Michelle answered after a stretch of silence. ‘He has to be.’ She said more softly. 

‘Look,’ Ryan sighed. ‘He’s at the hospital right? That’s the best place for him. Besides Mammy will take care of him.’ 

No one bothered to respond. It seemed there was nothing more to be said.

An hour later they were all sitting around the living room squished up on the sofa, or in Orla’s case laying on her back on the floor with her legs up over the arm of the sofa. 

They were all sitting in silence. Once or twice one of them tried to start a conversation but it died out as quickly as it started.

So they just sat in silence, and waited. All of them staring at the phone, willing it to ring with news. 

Until finally it did.

The shrill ring made them all jump and as Ryan stood up to answer, the girls all got up to crowd around him. He shoo’d them back a little as he picked up the phone, with hands that weren’t quite steady. 

‘Hello.’

‘He’s okay.’ His mother said immediately. Ryan let out a breath and leant against the wall heavily. ‘Thank God.’ He breathed out before turning to the girls. ‘He’s okay.’ He relayed before turning back to the phone and waiting for his mother to go on.

‘He’s got a concussion from the knock to the head, but the other injuries looked worst then they were. No broken nose or anything, just a few bruises and scrapes. Thank Christ. He’s a bit shaken up but I think he’s more embarrassed then anything now.’ She said. 

‘They’re going to let us bring him home soon. They wanted to keep him overnight for observation but James was adamant that he just wanted to go home. Poor wee lad was getting himself a bit worked up about it. I finally got it through to the doctor that I was more than capable of taking care of a mild concussion, Christ the way that fella was going on, like I would do anything to put my own wain at risk honestly.’ She tutted angrily.

Ryan smiled into the receiver. ‘That’s good Ma. Listen the girls are all over, they wanted to be here to wait for any news.’ 

‘Of course they are.’ Ma sighed, but Ryan could hear the smile in it. ‘We’ll still be another hour or two at least, so try and get some sleep right, all of you.’  
‘Sure Ma.’ Ryan said knowing that they both knew that wasn’t going to happen.

She sighed again. ‘I’d better get back to James and your Da.’ 

‘Give him our best.’ Ryan said. 

‘I will. See you later love.’ 

‘Bye.’

He hung up and turned to face the girls. Holding up a hand to stop the forthcoming barrage of questions. 

‘He’s got a mild concussion, and some nasty bruises, but that’s it. He’s going to be fine.’ 

It was like the entire house let out a breath of relief and for the first time in hours the girls looked like themselves. 

‘Does that mean they’re keeping him in hospital?’ Clare asked.

‘Nah they’re letting him come home. He’s got his own personal nurse to take care of him after all.’ Ryan smiled.

‘That’s good.’ Orla said. ‘It’s not nice to be in hospital.’

They all murmured in agreement. Orla had a funny way of summing up what people were thinking sometimes. 

‘Ma said they’ll still be a couple hours though, so why don’t you girls go upstairs and try to get some sleep?’ 

‘What? No!’ Michelle objected. ‘We’ll wait up for them to get back.’ 

‘It’s getting late Michelle.’ Ryan reminded. ‘Besides even when they get back you know Ma’s going to put James straight to bed anyway. He’ll probably still be pretty out of it, you won’t be able to sit around and talk to him.’

‘We just want to see that he’s okay.’ Clare interjected. ‘With our own eyes.’

They compromised with the girls settling down in the living room with pillows and sleeping bags. 

‘At least pretend to have been asleep when they come through the door.’ Ryan relented with a long suffering sigh, as he settled in his father’s armchair with the newspaper. Silently joining the girls in their vigil. 

It was the very early hours of the morning when they all jolted up at the sound of the front door opening. 

‘Easy love.’ Ma’s soft voice came floating from the front door. 

‘There we go.’ That was Da’s voice. Soft and encouraging. 

They all sat up, watching the entry way in silence, waiting for James and his parents to appear. 

Then finally Ma walked through.

‘I thought I told you all to go to bed.’ Ma whispered in a soft voice as she flipped the main light off. Leaving only the dim lamps to light the room. ‘The lights will hurt his eyes.’ She explained, still whispering, at the confused looks she was given. 

She turned back to the darkened entry way with a sigh. ‘A quick hello, then straight up to bed.’ She turned back to look at the girls. ‘All of you.’ 

They didn’t have time to pretend to be sorry about staying up because then Da was walking through the entry, his arm wrapped tightly around James’ waist, clearly supporting most of his weight. 

‘Hello.’ James smiled softly. Though it was clear how exhausted he was. He was wearing his school trousers and his white school shirt, though it was heavily stained with dark blood. Da’s coat was wrapped carefully around his shoulders. 

The girls stared at him silently. Even Ryan couldn't think of anything to say at first.  
It was quite confronting to see the normally lively James looking so pale, and worn.

‘Alright James?’ Orla said, finally breaking the silence. The other girls turned to look at her. 

‘Alright?’ Erin whispered. ‘Alright? Orla really?’ 

‘What?’ Orla asked nonchalantly.

‘Well he’s obviously not alright is he Orla?.’ Clare whispered harshly. ‘Look at him!’ 

‘Aye he does look a bit tired I suppose.’ Orla relented. 

Erin and Clare exchanged long suffering looks but James laughed softly and at the sound of it the room fell silent again. 

‘I’m okay.’ James said in a small voice, clearly growing more tired by the second. 

‘Alright that’s enough. Up to bed now. Ryan help your father take your cousins upstairs.’ Ma commanded.  
Ryan got up and walked over to his Da and James, smiling at his cousin kindly. ‘They’re a crazy bunch.’ He said nodding towards the girls. ‘I don’t know how you put up with them.’ 

James smiled but didn’t say anything. Ryan noticed he was leaning more heavily on Da’s shoulder now, and he went around James other side to take some of the weight. 

They started towards the stairs slowly. 

‘Wait!.’ Michelle called as she stood up from the nest of blankets the girls had made on the floor. She walked up to James, coming to a stop in front of him. 

‘You scared me you Dick.’ She whispered softly. 

‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered back.

Carefully Michelle wrapped her arms around James, pulling him into a gentle hug. James managed to bring one arm up to hug her back. Ryan held onto his other arm, helping to keep him upright. 

‘Don’t do it again.’ Michelle whispered into James ear so softly only her, James, Ryan and their parents, who were hovering close by waiting to whisk James upstairs to bed, could hear. ‘I’ve got used to having you around.’ She sniffed. ‘You English prick.’ 

James laughed softly. ‘I love you too Michelle.’


	3. One of their own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to see how Deirdre and Martin are coping with James' attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading this and I decided it needed a little encore just to round out the families reaction to James' attack. In my mind Martin is quite like Gerry Quinn, the sort of kind, voice of reason in the family.  
> __________________________________________________

The sun rose slowly over a sleepy Derry, too early for most people to be awake.

Yet in one house all but one person was still awake from the night before. 

Deirdre and Martin sat with Ryan at the kitchen table, mugs of steaming freshly made tea sat in front of each of them. 

Deirdre who had just returned from waking James up for the fourth time since arriving home from the hospital very early that morning. 

Concussions were a tricky business and Deirdre was being very cautious with her nephew. Every two hours she would wake him up to ask a brief series of simple questions to make sure his concussion wasn’t becoming more serious. 

Each time she walked up the stairs to James’ bedroom at the end of the hall, she would pretend she couldn’t hear the low voices coming through Michelle’s bedroom door. 

The girls had been so worried when Deirdre had sent them off to get some sleep after her and Martin had brought James home from the hospital. 

Not that she could blame them. 

It had been a shock for Deirdre to see her nephew so bloodied and broken, and she was a grown woman, a nurse who had experience in seeing such injuries. 

So she wouldn’t begrudge the girls this one all-nighter. 

At least they had kept to Michelle’s room and left James to rest. Lord knows he needed it. It was hard enough for her to have to wake him up every two hours, when he was so exhausted. 

And now the sun was rising on a new day and last night seemed as though it had been days ago, instead of hours.

‘How was he?’ Ryan asked, his voice horse and tired. 

‘The same, tired and sore but he still knows who he is, where he is and what year it is.’ 

‘And the girls?’ Martin asked sipping at his tea. 

‘Still up and talking, but who can blame them?’ Deirdre sighed. ‘At least it’s a Saturday.’ 

‘Aye’ Martin agreed. ‘It’s been a long night for everyone, least of all the wee lad.’ 

‘Mammy, has James said anything about the...’ Ryan struggled to find the right word.

‘Incident?’ Martin supplied.

‘Aye.’

‘No, and I haven’t pushed.’ Deirdre answered. ‘And I don’t want anyone else to push either. He’s been through enough.’ 

The stairs creaked as the girls came wandering down them looking tired and worn. 

‘Good morning girls, you’re up early.’ Martin said as the girls crowded into the kitchen. Ryan got up wordlessly and started making them all tea. 

They all murmured greetings.

‘You all look terrible.’ Deirdre commented from over the rim of her mug.

‘Thanks Mammy.’ Michelle snipped. 

Deirdre glanced at her crossly but didn’t bother to respond. 

‘How is he?’ Clare asked 

‘He’s resting, but he’ll be fine in a day or two.’ 

‘When can we see him?’

‘Not for a little while yet girls. I’ve only just got him back to sleep, I’ll be waking him up again in a few hours, to try and get him to eat something, if that all goes well then you can see him, but not for long, you need to be patient. He’s going to be tired for a few days yet.’ 

The girls shared a look and Michelle opened her mouth to respond, but before she had a chance to speak there was a soft thud from the ceiling above them. 

All eyes in the room darted to the ceiling and in a moment they were all on their feet. 

‘Stay here!’ Deirdre barked at the girls and she dashed up the stairs with Martin and Ryan on her heels.

She flew down the hall, her heart racing. She pushed the door open and gasped as she saw James sprawled out on the floor. 

‘James!’ She gasped rushing to his side. 

‘I’m okay.’ He groaned as he slowly pushed himself to sit up against the bed.

‘You shouldn’t be up yet.’ She scolded placing her hand on James’ forehead and sighing in relief at the cool skin beneath her hand. 

‘Sorry.’ James blushed. ‘I woke up and I had to…’ His blush deepened. 

Deirdre understood immediately. Looking up at Martin and Ryan hovering in the doorway behind her. ‘Will one of you help James to the bathroom?’ 

‘I don’t need help.’ James objected softly. 

Martin stepped forward and gingerly helped James up off the ground. ‘Have I ever told you about when your Aunt first brought me to meet your grandparents?’ He said wrapping an arm around James’ waist. ‘Your Granda had me sweating buckets that day I’ll tell you…’

His voice trailed off as they disappeared out the door and down the hall.

‘Poor kid.’ Ryan lamented. ‘He hasn’t had an easy run of it has he?’ 

‘No.’ Deirdre agreed quietly. ‘He hasn’t.’ 

She shook her head and looked up at Ryan. ‘Will you head back downstairs love? Make sure the girls stay down there.’ 

‘Yeah Ma.’ Ryan agreed disappearing down the hall. 

Deirdre sat on the end of James’ bed waiting for him and Martin to return. Looking around the room she smiled at the little traces of James scattered around the room that had once belonged to Ryan. 

At first when Cathy had asked them if they could take James for her. Deirdre hadn’t been as surprised as people would think. If anything she was just surprised that it had taken this long. Deirdre suspected that Cathy’s ex-husband had done most of the heavy lifting when it came to raising James. After all he had been in the boy’s life since he was four. 

But now he was gone, as was James’ mother, if she could be called that. And now all the boy had was his Irish family. 

Deirdre stood up sharply as James and Martin appeared in the doorway. 

‘I’m sorry for all the trouble Aunty Deirdre.’ James muttered softly as Martin eased him down back into bed. 

Deirdre tutted as she fussed about tucking his blanket around him. ‘It’s not your fault James.’ 

‘Is the patient up for a piece of toast and a cup of tea nurse?’ Martin asked teasingly from the doorway. 

Deirdre sighed looking at James, ‘Do you feel up to eating?’ 

‘I think so.’

‘Alright then.’ She nodded at Martin. ‘But tell the girls to keep it down.’ 

She looked back at James who looked weary after his trip down the hall to the bathroom. ‘I want to you rest a little more after you’ve eaten.’

‘Yes Aunty Deirdre.’ 

‘I’ll be right back with your room service, just don’t get used to it.’ Martin winked at Deirdre and disappeared down the hall.

‘Have you told my Mum want happened yet?’ James asked softly as his eyes grew heavy again. 

Just the thought of her brief conversation with her sister that night before made Deirdre’s blood boil.

She had rung Cathy from the hospital after James had gotten the all clear from the doctors. Her sister had feigned concern before having to dash off to some party, merely asking Deirdre to give James her love before she had hung up. 

‘No.’ Deirdre lied. ‘I haven’t had the chance.’

‘Please don’t.’ James asked quietly. ‘There’s no point in worrying her for nothing. I’m fine after all.’ He was trying to sound strong, but it was easy to see through that false bravado. He didn’t want her to know, because he knew it wouldn’t make any difference to her. 

She barely rang to speak to him, and more often than not when she did it was a only a brief conversation, after which James was painfully quiet. 

Michelle would usually find some trouble to get into to distract him after those phone calls. Caring in her own way, trying to distract her cousin from the painful fact that his mother simply cared more for herself then her son. 

‘If that’s what you want.’ She agreed. 

‘It is.’ He yawned and his eyes fluttered shut, though it was obvious he was fighting to stay awake. 

‘Sleep.’ Deirdre commanded. ‘You need it.’ 

‘But Uncle Martin…’ James objected softly.

‘Shhh.’ She interrupted. ‘That doesn’t matter. Just close your eyes.’

He did as he was told and in moments he was asleep once more.

A few minutes later Martin strolled back into the room, empty handed, a knowing smile on his face. 

He stood in the doorway watching as his wife hummed an old Irish lullaby softly to their sleeping nephew. 

Slowly he walked in to stand behind her. 

‘He’s going to be okay.’ He whispered. 

‘I know.’ Deirdre whispered back, looking at James with a soft smile. ‘He’s one of ours now, isn’t he?’ 

‘Yes.’ Martin agreed with a small smile. ‘He is.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that this little mini ficlet is officially done! 
> 
> Though I imagine I'll post something else soon. I feel like there's so many interesting, not often explore aspects of James and the Mallon family and I find myself constantly thinking of little headcannons or story ideas.


End file.
